Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a vacuum socket, and in particular, to a vacuum socket with a vacuum pad and a semiconductor testing system including the same.
Recently, with the development of information communication technology, various types of semiconductor devices have been developed. A semiconductor device should be fabricated to have improved characteristics in performance and reliability. To evaluate reliability of the semiconductor device, a test process is performed using a testing system. The testing system includes a testing part, in which sockets for testing a state of electrical connection between a memory chip and a logic chip are provided.